Mr Hatake
by Kakashi-Sensei1223
Summary: Just a KakashixKurenai story i decided to write. T until later parts. Sorry! Might or Might not be lemon... Write in reviews if you want or not


Mr. Hatake's love.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND PROBABLY WON'T!

KakashixKurenai

Description: Nothing, really, just something I felt like writing as my first fanfic. BTW, also first lemon. Please review, i'll respond, but don't just say I suck. I won't respond to those. Thank you!

**Chapter 1.**

As I left my house, I was just going to work. Tired of FUCKING Middle School kids. I mean seriously, wouldn't they know that they need to behave during school? Ahh, forget it. By the way, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I teach 7th grade English. Anyways, I'm tired of this job. I wish I could be a... Shinobi, or something. I mean we're in fucking Japan. Ah, I wish I could be back in my hometown, of great London, England. Ah, I miss it... This is actually pretty cool, though. I like Japan. Ahh, here I am at work. The great thing about work is that there's this woman. This luscious goddess. Ahh, she'd never fall in love with me. But i'll tell you her name- Kurenai. She's so beautiful, and she has the most beautiful long black hair. But, she's in a relationship, and... Ah, nevermind. Have to get to class. There's 6 whole periods... BLAH! But really I teach 7. Homeroom, 1st Period, 2nd period, 3rd period, 4th period, 5th period, and 6th period. I pretty much want to kill the kids by the end of the day. Anyways... Almost to class, now. All I have to do is find my key, and- "Um, Kakashi-san?" "Uh, what?" I turned around... IT WAS KURENAI!!! Oh hell, I didn't know what to say. My mouth got dry, my heart was beating out of my chest, and I felt like I was going to puke. "Um, Kakashi, are you okay?" Kurenai asked, concerned. "Uh, yeah, yeah, i'm fine..." "Okay, well you're trying to find your key, right?" "Oh, um, yeah! I just can't figure out where I left it..." I muttered. "Well, here it is!" "WHAT!? Where was it???" On the ground in my class when you came to see me yesterday asking about a student." She said. "Ohhh, I remember that now." I said. (I didn't but I pretended I did!) "You also left this." "What is it?" We were now walking into my class as she handed the book to me. "Oh. Make-out Paradise... Sorry!" I said, embarrassed. We were sitting at a in my room, talking over coffee, now. It was one of our best conversations, actually. I was trying not to look at her massive breasts. I was wondering what size they were. I also noticed she was showing a little skin today. "I wonder..." I said, confused. "Oh, they're an E-cup!" She said happily. "Oh, sorry..." "It's okay, i'm single now, so I like people to look." She said, basically boasting. My eyes widened when she said that. It was a great moment for me. And then, the bell rang. _Damn! _I thought to myself. "OH! I HAVE to get back to my class. Oh, and by the way, Kakashi... I AM showing more skin." Kurenai teaches math. That means she's extremely smart. Anyways, it's time to start class. The students walked in, all with their books, and backpacks. There is one trouble in this class. Kiba. He was the terror to teachers, the one who failed all his classes. He was in my 6th period class. Anyways, it was time to address the students. "Alright children, it's time to start class." "SO WHAT, OLD MAN!?" Kiba screamed. "I'm going to take roll. Naruto!" "Here!" "Sasuke!" "Whatever." "Shikamaru." "ahh, yeah." "Choji!" "FOOD!!!" "Gaara" "yes?" "And Matsuri." "I'm here!" "Kiba!" "Yeah, whatever, man" "Good, now, you guys work on any homework you haven't done, alright?" "Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" I sat down at my computer to check my e-mail. The teachers must have been passing something around. E-mail from Asuma (science teacher) e-mail from Kurenai, e-mail from Gai, and- WAIT! KURENAI! The e-mail read "Hey, what's up, Kakashi? I know this is the wrong time and everything, but we should talk more... I liked that! Alright, well, the kids are now screaming for me, so i'll see you later." I was too absorbed in the e-mail, that I didn't see the child tugging at my arm. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" "Oh, i'm sorry, what do you need.?" "I was wondering- _Ahh, Kurenai... I wish I could be with you, be able to just put my... _"**KAKASHI SENSEI!!!!"** "Sorry, Naruto. What did you need?" "The whole class decided they need help with this question." Naruto said, obnoxiously. "Oh, that one's easy." I went up to the board and explained it. The bell rang. I made it through 5 periods, and finally, the 6th period... **KIBA**The bell rang. I was waiting. I had totally forgotten about Kurenai when Kiba walked in. He came in, his knuckles were red. "Mr. Inuzuka, will you please explain to me why your knuckles are red?" I said. "Because they are." Kiba, the everlasting idiot said. Alright then, Kiba was actually nice the whole period. Then, it was time to go home.


End file.
